bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Godisme
__NOWYSIWYG__ Leave a Message. Bleach hell chapter bonus cd Hey someone finally uploaded the special cd that came with the Hell Chapter deluxe edition DVD. I am downloading them now as I am writing this. I just wanted to link one of the tracks. This will be Tsukishima's theme, I know it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egjr2EJwjKg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL --Lemursrule (talk) 03:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Possible new member for translation corner Hey I talked to my buddy from my anime club, and he said he would take a look at the wiki and is thinking about joining. He is also one of the best students in my Japanese class and is skilled with translating hiragana text. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I will ask him about it, and this point I think if we have help with anything at all it will be a plus. I am trying to learn Kanji soon, I actually have a book with basic Kanji to Romaji translation, but I can probably figure out the english translation if you have anything for me to look at right now. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Godisme, do you know what ShoutWiki is?--'White Flash' (talk) 16:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks.--'White Flash' (talk) 16:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Also do you know anyone who is good with photoshop?--'White Flash' (talk) 16:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Is there something wrong with the Wiki today? The scripts stop working whenever I try to edit certain articles, and it's not just for the Bleach Wiki. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Search Digest I think that would be a very useful thing to have. I'm all for it. If could take care of that it would be great. Side note: haven't been able to do much on the wiki lately, but hopefully I'll be back on properly from tomorrow. 07:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) STop deleting my summary please feel free to add on though okay-Bleachlover551 okay i just posted agian my b lol Text Color Issues Hey, sorry to bother you but you're the only one around here with power that I'm familiar with. I'm having a bit of trouble and I was wondering if you could help me out. I recently switched to the new wiki layout on the Fairy Tail wiki due to some issues with seeing all the pages, and since most Wiki are connected, it changed it on here too. My problem is though that the backgrounds on all of the pages I have checked (Ichigo, Noble Houses, Kido) are black, which wouldn't be as bad if all of the text, sans hyperlinks, weren't also black. I know this is wrong because the text is supposed to be white when logged out, which I'm sure you know. If you know how I can rectify this problem without switching back to monobook, your assistance would be greatly appreciated. For the record, in edit mode the text is white once more. Thanks in advance, RecklessFire (talk) 02:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, right... -feels dumb- Thanks. RecklessFire (talk) 02:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Answers Thank You for answering my questions so fast.....These questions were bothering me so it means that I will never see Yachiru fight???!!!!.........And also why does the bleach anime doesn't continue iit would have been so much fun watching it than reading as in the anime we can see them moving doing their fighting movements to their fullest.....Anyways thank you for answering that fast............^_^.............. Arenya (talk) 17:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering why you cancelled my edit on the kido page. Maltaman Thxxx.....Im relieved 2 knw zat ze anime will continue cuz i prefer watch ze anime zan read ze manga......once again thnxxxxx.....^_^..........^_^......... RE:New Feature Thats good to know, ill check on it. Hopefully this will help with redirects and then we can properly shut down "you know who" from making all those useless redirects. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I like this. About time a new useful admin tool came along. Though facepalm at some of those. It looks like it will take a while to fill out the list, but after a few days or week maybe we will have a good idea of what we need/dont. 19:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I would say whatever you come up with is good, im not particular about the redirect issue. However you want to handle it would be fine.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Moving Hi Godsime, if Wikia keep doing new changes as the new upcoming "message wall" will the Bleach Wiki move?--[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]] ([[User talk:White Flash|Talk]]) 01:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I think we need to seriously consider moving if wikia does not give us some way to opt out, because we know that Sal has wanted to leave wikis for awhile now. Maybe a few of us can hop on chat and seriously consider the future of this wiki. I am going to see what Aero is up to. --Lemursrule (talk) 01:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Spam Uploads Sorry thought you were asleep!! Argh pointless spam!! Anyway sorry I just noticed you had asked me to go to talk page after I left last night!! It was already close to 3am, I needed kip!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 05:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Jackie Tristan Article What's the idea deleting the personality addition I made to the Jackie Tristan article?! Re:Disappearances I sorta wish i could. My life is alittle busy and unfortunately Bleach just isn't a high enough priority. I kno that sounds bad, but when ur a young male, well, I guess my minds on other things. Nod to twitter :). [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 05:55, September 28, 2011 (UTC) edits hey, salubri's not answering my requests about me editing the image policy page and harribel's. and i've already finished the whole kido page (and all its individual articles) a few weeks ago. i only edit twice a week at most because im busy with school so bear with my slow progress. i would like to edit on the hakuda, hoho and zanjutsu first then the visoreds and fullbringers. just reporting since i feel like your my boss. haha. ((: ok. i just learned that zanpakuto page is blocked. can i have full edit authorities on all the pages? since i won't be adding stuffs and just correct them, i think i won't violate any policy that is being implemented here. thanks. i hope you'll consider my request. ((: --Agate Genbu (talk) 11:13, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I covered this one ^ for you, but please add to what I said to him if it is necessary. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 11:37, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Re My Summaries Ok, makes sense.[[User:SalmanH|''SalmanH]] (Talk) 19:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I Understand Very well, I understand your reasoning, and I thank you for your time and your quick response. --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'Erudito']] Rabbit Hole RE: Happy Birthday!! Really going to say it everywhere aren't you!! Lol thank you again other me!! Moot, G-d!! Haha!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) See what you started Berry-kun!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:59, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Issue with the "Undo" action... Hello. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you'd noticed any issues with "Undoing" edits... Every time I go to "undo" something and I look at the differences in the revisions when they come up, I see the editor doesn't just want to "undo" the last edit, but it also wants to try to remove references (lots of references) and remove the reference box coding... And it's not just on mainstream article pages; if I make to "undo" edits to talk pages, it also wants to remove coding from people's personalized signatures. Am I the only one experiencing this glitch? .Seshat. (talk) 04:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC) When I tried it on my main wiki, the article I was trying to undo a revision on can only be edited in source mode. When I look at it on articles that have visual mode as the primary, though, it still tries to do it... .Seshat. (talk) 04:12, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright. ^.^ Thank you for responding. .Seshat. (talk) 04:17, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Admin Msg Oh ok. I thought it was only for admins since it was addressed to them. I was thinking about asking u but ur talkpage says ur inactive, so I didn't. thanks for the info. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] (Talk) 19:44, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Permanent Leave As the title pretty much suggests, I'm taking a permanent leave. I've been suffering a relapse and side effects from cancer treatments, and have school going on, so I am regretfully discontinuing editing on this wiki. Thank you for having me here and helping me out. Feel free to take me off the Grammar Corner list and delete my account (I don't like leaving traces of me online, somewhat paranoid). RIP Steve Jobs, and I can only hope his dying moments were peaceful and that I still have a chance. Hirako Suisho (talk) 04:25, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Ah, don't be. It's no one's fault that it turned out this way. Do I have the ability to delete this account, or does an admin. have to do it? I don't want to leave traces of me online because of... Anyways, I'm glad to see the FB feature for talk pages hasn't passed... or activated yet. Hirako Suisho (talk) 22:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Thanks, and good bye. I will disable my account right after this, so don't reply. Thanks a lot for keeping this wiki going when I first started to look up things in Bleach. :) Hirako Suisho (talk) 03:33, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Hirako Suisho Re:On the wiki navigation Thanks, change made. Will have to keep an eye out for Wikia updating that in future though. 14:25, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Roleplay is this partly roleplay wiki? if so im ggio vega Grape521 (talk) 22:00, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor conversations on the Talk Pages For future references the conversations about what voice actor is playing who, should be handled in the chat or forum. When they appear on a article talk page they tend to be just be general conversation with no real discussion about the article. Also determining the article's voice actors based on sound alone which most of the conversations tend to be doesn't qualify for the talk page points. Such conversations if they occur should be removed to a forum or chat and those involved should be informed.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Edit Hi there, Spirit Warrior here. I was just wondering why you undid the change I made to Kaien Shiba's page on Bleach Wiki. All I did was add "enhanced strength" to Kaien's Powers and Abilities section. As far as I can tell, Kaien DOES possess an enhanced level of strength due to the fact that he was able to tear off the tenticles of the hollow he fought using only his bear hands. Spiritwarrior (talk) 01:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me... Dear Godisme.. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused with the multiple uploads of pictures, but why are all of them removed from Tsukishima's page....especially with one deleted off the talk page? After I had posted them on Tsukishima's page, I was in the process of making the Fair Use Rationale for one of the pictures. However, when I finished posting that fair use rationale page, and was in the process of making the other, I saw that on the Wiki Activityfeed that the first fair use rationale page had been deleted. I was only following policies. Also, on the page, I made sure that the pictures were 190px each, and that it said "Image" at the begining instead of "File". With all due respect, The Falcon.... Has Arrived.... Would it be okay if I re-make the fair use rationale pages to re-encorperate them in Tsukishima's page? I'm sure you have to name the page something like.... "File: (Picture Name).png, jpg, gif, ect"The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 20:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Alright..The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:02, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Can you do it for me.... it's my first time using Fair Use... I simply read this on the policies... Sorry! The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, you won't have to do the pics for me... I just went a little overboard....hehe....sorry.The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Morgan silve Hello, I'm talking on behalf of User:Morgan silve. I would really like it if you unbanned my cousin; he's been waiting for his account to be unblocked for about 5 months now; and his sentence is a year. So, in real life, there's something called "bailing out of jail", and I'm pretty much sure we can bail people out of situations online aswell. Also, it isn't his fault he's vandalized. It's his brothers; User: Gennojo Kuchiki. So, count me as his lawyer.. Anyways, my "files" tell me that he was accused for "Vandalizing". Right now, Morgan is paying the price for his own brother. You're the only active admin I see here; well atleast....the person I see most on the Wiki:Activityfeed..... (yeah, all you do is erase everyone's edit...however, that's not the point.) Anyways, I'm really asking you that you unban my cousin, and he doesn't know that I'm doing this....yeah, I share his account with him. Trust me, I don't vandalize.. So please, unban him.. [[User:Speed and Lash|'§..Shukuro Tsukishima..§']] † Rocks † 20:33, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Auto Wiki Browser Hi! I have a question. I use Auto Wiki Browser and annoys me when I still stops when multiple wiki-links. Can turn it off? [[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 10:59, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: JS Just tag it on at the end? I used to use multi-upload all the time until Wiki changed it so you couldn't add summaries individually any more. Made it worthless to me, find it easier to just add them separately. 16:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah, think I see where it goes now. 16:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Aizen vs. Tsukishima Alright, Aizen is your favorite Character, Tsukishima's mine. Since both of them are super cunning and strong, who would win...? (By the way, Aizen is in his normal state). Aizen may have Kyoka Suigetsu, but Tsukishima has Book of the End.... If they so much as clash swords, Tsukishima will gain the advantage... and if not, he'll manipulate his surroundings to bring Aizen down. The Falcon.... Has Arrived... 21:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) chat God it's me. I think Moncho really screwed it up this time. I tried to reopen chat and immediately my laptop froze up for a few seconds, and then the chat window vanished. Looks like it'll be inoperational for a bit. Ichigo's Former powers/Abilities Ok so your the dude reversing the Skull Clad text that I did, did I write something wrong on there or something? Dbzpro2matrix (talk) 21:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Human Page Should we rename the 'Fullbring' section to the name 'Fullbringers'? Just wondering because Fullbring is a power and Fullbringer is the name used in the manga for people who can use the power Fullbring. From Ichimaru-TsangHay Jing Tsang (talk) 12:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC)power Please join my wiki!!!!!!!!!! Ultraanime.wikia.com RE:Ulquiorra's History I would suggest that it would be best to possibly try to discern the information from the translation and the what the databook shows, beyond that i wouldnt know how to handle the particular situation.Though I think you are right there isn't much there, I believe the whole thing is about the beginnings of his way of thinking, starting when he was a hollow, similar to Starrks begins in that it is relatively short, sans Aizen's appearance. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 04:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Karin + Yuzu Sure, let's change all the "Captain" to "taichou" too. Same stupid logic. This wiki is intended for English speaking users, and last I checked, "Sailor fuku" isn't a name for something particular more than "taichou" is. It's not a name like "Soul Society" or "Karakura Town" is either. Or perhaps we should call it "Karakura Chou" or whatever too? Weeaboo logic, nothing else. It's ridiculous, and if you deny it, your ability to reason logically is fundamentally flawed. Sunrider84 (talk) 15:13, October 25, 2011 (UTC) e di i-delete mo. pyaw si Inactivity Just wanted to drop you a message apologizing for my inactivity. On the Fairy Tail Wiki I'm the only admin out of our 5 that is actually willing to do the extensive administrative work that needs to be done and so I spend most of my time over there (which is no excuse). I will start dividing my time more equally between the two wikis as I am aware that I have an obligation to this wiki as well as that one. So again, sorry for my inactivity and I'll be sure to correct it. Thanks man, I'll be sure to. Digital Release Dates I was wondering if these digital release dates for thesehttp://shonenjump.viz.com/content/shonen-jump-digital-warp Digital Bleach Volumes should be added to the Chapters page. Or is the wiki only going to add release dates for whenever it comes out in stores? --Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 04:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) You're not an admin?! This whole time I thought you were admin! Sorry for leaving you that message then. --Kisukeiscool100396 (talk) 16:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Collapsible Thanks a lot for the tip, it works now. Thanks. 20:31, November 1, 2011 (UTC) why did you remove my edit on Akon?